Shione Kiyokawa
Shione Kiyokawa (清川 潮音, Kiyokawa Shione) is the 29th head of the noble Kiyokawa Clan, one of the four great noble families, and the founder and first president of the Investigation Unit. Appearance Shione is a slender, yet somewhat curvacious, tall young woman. She has lightly tanned skin, almost pale green eyes, and long black hair that reaches her lower back, with three ginito musubu (a thin braid that is bound in silver thread, with a pure white feather attached) that symbolizes her nobility. Her right arm bears a tattoo of a lotus flower (her favorite flower). Shione wears a standard hakama, a kosode that tightens around her forearms with black forearm guards that attach to her matching fingerless tekkou, sleek, black boots with retractable talons in the soles, and normal white socks underneath. She also wears an expensive, silk, white sash with black wave patterns (hence her name) around her waist. She completes this outfit with dangling, sapphire earrings. During training, Shione sheds her kosode, revealing a black, sleeveless top that stops halfway down her stomach. When she is at home, she wears a simple, pale, gold kimono. Personaliity History Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shione is an extremely skilled swordswoman, known for her deadly strikes and equally excellent precision and speed. Her fighting style is unique from others, often using her opponent's strength and power against them, not only giving her the perfect opening, but stunning the opponent as well. Her focus in swordsmanship is speed, although she also prefers combining it with her other skills. Shione is capable of fighting with our without her Zanpakutō, rarely ever relying on one skill. Shione is famed for her fatal slashes, being able to halve 10 people or more with one sweep of her arm. Shunpo Master: As a former lieutenant of the 2nd Division and commander of the Patrol Corps of Onmitsukidō, Shione is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. Taught by the "Goddess of the Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, she is one of the fastest beings in Soul Society. She has been shown to be capable in keeping up with her former captain Suí-Fēng, being able to hit her and avoid being hit herself during their sparring sessions. Shunpo is her main focus in combat, excelling in evasion from both close quarters as well as distance. Her Shunpo's sound is unlike others, rather than the common swishing or silent sound, hers sounds like more of an electric surge. * *'Amenbo' (アメンボ, Water Strider): A special Shunpo technique where one combines their Reiatsu and speed and spreads it into their surroundings to hide both their Reiatsu, and Reiryoku. Shione often uses this technique. It also decreases their weight, increasing their speed intensely. This method gives off an image of the user creating a ripple everytime they touch the ground. Hakuda Master: As a former unit commander of Onmitsukidō and lieutenant of the 2nd Division, Shione is exceptionally skilled in unarmed combat. She prefers "Using one's movements to her advantage". Shione is able to rival against Suí-Fēng, beating her once in a while during sparring sessions. Shione can effortlessly defeat several armed shinigami with her bare hands. Kidō Master: Shione excells in knowledge of Kidō. She can cast up to level 88 Kidō without incantation, but struggles with Kidō higher than that. She prefers using low-level spells, though it creates just as impressive power Immense Spiritual Pressure: As captain of the 7th Division, Shione boasts extreme amounts of Spiritual Pressure. She is capable of releasing massive amounts of Reiatsu. Her unusual power makes her the strongest female shinigami in Soul Society. Her Spiritual Pressure is bestowed as electricity, managing to electrocute others just by being too close to her, and/or force them back with or without impact. Shione is able to concentrate her power into an arm, leg or even a finger, to intensely increase its attack power. Master Strategist & Tactician: Shione is incisive and dexterous, almost immediately figuring out her opponents attack patterns, weaknesses, and even their movements. She can comprehend one's motives and abilities and use them against her opponent. She can make difficult decisions in the most dire situations. Genius Intellect: As president of the Investigation Unit, Shione has always been exceptionally intelligent. She has a wide knowledge of psychology, allowing her to analyze almost anybody's motives and psyches. She catches on rather quickly, noticing the faintest of clues, and deciphering a complication in minutes. Shione scientifically calculates her opponent's movements, predicting on where they will stop or land, using that to her advantage. She is also adept at apprehension in technology, being able to get past Kurotsuchi's firewall and access his information. Master Assasin: As a former high-ranking member of Onmitsukidō, her skills in stealth combat are exceedingly high. She can completely hide her presence, being able to stay hidden and unseen for hours. She is capable of killing 12 shinigami in less than 5 seconds without a sound. Enhanced Strength: Shione is strong enough to take down several men twice her size without effort. Her kicks are fatal, able to launch an opponent through a six-story building. She was able to stop a kick from Hiyori with one hand, causing Hiyori's ankle to start bleeding from the sudden and strong impact. Enhanced Durability: Tremendously durable, she is capable of being kicked through walls and punched multiple times without any serious outward injuries. Since she was a former Onmitsukidō member, she was highly trained in fighting. Shione can take large amounts of abuse without losing composure, or leaking any vital information while being interrogated. Stats Zanpakutō Raichō (雷鳥, Thunder Bird; Thunderbird) is the most powerful female Zanpakutō in Soul Society. In its sealed form, it is the standard katana with a grey sheath held under Shione's sash. It has a circle-shaped tsuba with a zig-zag design in it and a silver hilt-wrapping. The end of the hilt has a retracting silver wire with a ring on the end (which Shione often uses to twirl her Zanpakutō). Shikai: triggered by the command "Electrify the Adversaries" (敵対のでんか, Tekitai no Denka). Holding Raichō horizontally, an electric current runs down Shione's arm and down to the tip of the sword. The blade remains in the form of the katana but is made of solid electricity. The hilt-wrapping and tsuba turns black, the narrow guard bends in opposite directions (a somewhat appearance of a vertical "Z"). Three long, silver electric wires with silver tassels on the ends hang from the base of the sword. The iris of her left eye turns a bright yellow shortly after the Shikai is activated. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Raichō's blade can harm its opponent with 10,000 volts or more whenever it collides with another, or whenever it makes contact with the opponent. Although it is mostly used for close combat, it can also be used for distance. The blade becomes 10 times sharper, and increases its precision rate by 20. *'Kaminari Disuku' (雷ディスク, Thunder Disk): This technique launches 4 large disks of electricity that continuously pursues the opponent until it manages to cut, or even crush them. They have no time limit and can be joined together to increase its attack rate, or multiply to increase its speed. Shione can control its speed and target at will. To activate this ability, Shione slices the air with her sword in the shape of a star. The edges are extremely sharp and can leave a deep cut just by grazing it. The disks are able to cut through a skyscraper. *'Jinsoku Muchi '(迅速鞭, Swift whip): A technique in which Raichō's blade extends, allowing her to use her Zanpakutō as a whip. The blade can retract and expand at Shione's will. The technique is capable of splitting the ground in 2 by striking the it with her blade. Though rarely, the technique can be used for torturous reasons, by wrapping the sword around the opponent, electrocuting them. *'Shōgekiha '(衝撃波, Shockwave): This technique fires large, annihilative waves of electricity. The energy flows out of the blade and fires usually in the arc of the swords swing. This attack is capable of deflecting Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō, and still conflict damage to him (albeit Ichigo wasn't in his Bankai). Shione can charge-up this attack to increase its damage. Bankai: Raichō Byakuren Saikuron (雷鳥 白蓮 サイクロン, White Lotus Cyclone Thunderbird): Draws in a severe thunderstorm, that envelopes Shione with a large mass of electricity. To activate it, Shione accumulates all of her Spiritual Energy into her Zanpakutō, drawing storm clouds into the surrounding area and tosses it into the air. The sword flies in an arc, then fades into the sky. Shione is able to use all of the electricity in the area for both offense and defense, making it impossible to escape. The electricity moves in large masses, however does not affect its speed, making her attacks extremely destructive and swift. They are capable of moving at the speed of light, giving the opponent very little time to react. The attacks have an appearance of heavy currents, giving an impression of water. The power can severely burn someone within 30 metres. It is not considered safe to even be within a 10 mile radius. After the Bankai is activated, Shione's iris of her right eye turns into a cyan blue, while her left eye stays yellow. Bankai Special Ability: Shione's Bankai consists of 5 stages, significantly increasing her abilities and attacks as the stages pass. During each stage, a large electrical hawk starts to materialize; at the first stage, the long tail appears, at the second stage, the torso appears, at the third, the left wing appears, at the fourth, the right wing appears, and finally, at the fifth, the head appears. After the whole bird appears, the bird charges at the opponent at the speed of light with immense power, instantly killing them. Category:Noble Family Category:Captain Category:Former lieutenants Category:Female Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:7th Division Category:2nd Division Category:12th Division